familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 16
Events *1487 - Battle of Stoke Field, the last dying breath of the Wars of the Roses. *1586 - Mary Queen of Scots recognizes Philip II of Spain as her heir. *1745 - British troops take Cape Breton Island, which is now part of Nova Scotia, Canada. * 1745 - Sir William Pepperell captures the French Fortress Louisbourg in Louisbourg, Nova Scotia during the War of the Austrian Succession. *1746 - War of Austrian Succession: Austria and Sardinia defeat a Franco-Spanish army at the Battle of Piacenza. *1755 - French and Indian War: French surrender Fort Beauséjour to the British, leading to the expulsion of the Acadians. *1774 - Formation of Harrodsburg. *1779 - Spain declares war on the Kingdom of Great Britain, and the siege of Gibraltar begins. *1815 - Battle of Ligny and Battle of Quatre Bras, two days before Waterloo. *1836 - Formation of the London Working Men's Association begins the Chartist Movement. *1846 - The Papal conclave of 1846 concludes. Pope Pius IX is elected pope, beginning the longest reign in the history of the papacy (not counting St. Peter). *1858 - Abraham Lincoln's House Divided speech in Springfield. * 1858 - Battle of Morar, during the Indian Mutiny. *1871 - University Tests Act allows students to enter the Universities of Oxford, Cambridge and Durham without religious tests, except for courses in theology. *1891 - John Abbott becomes Canada's third prime minister. *1903 - Ford Motor Company incorporates. * 1903 - Roald Amundsen commences first east-west navigation of the Northwest Passage by leaving Oslo, Norway. *1904 - Eugen Schauman assassinates Nikolai Bobrikov, Governor-General of Finland. *1911 - A 772 gram stony meteorite struck earth near Kilbourn, Columbia County damaging a barn. *1915 - Foundation of the British Women's Institute *1922 - General election in Irish Free State: large majority to pro-Treaty Sinn Féin. *1924 - Whampoa Military Academy is founded. *1925 - The most famous Young Pioneer camp of the USSR, Artek established. *1930 - Sovnarkom establishes decree time in the USSR. *1940 - World War II: Marshal Henri Philippe Pétain becomes Premier of Vichy France. * 1940 - A Communist government is installed in Lithuania. *1948 - The storming of the cockpit of the Miss Macao passenger seaplane, operated by a subsidiary of the Cathay Pacific Airways, marks the first skyjacking of a commercial plane. *1955 - Pope Pius XII excommunicates Juan Perón. *1960 - Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho opens in New York. *1961 - Rudolf Nureyev defects at Le Bourget airport in Paris. *1963 - Soviet Space Program: Vostok 6 Mission, Cosmonaut Valentina Tereshkova becomes the first woman in space. *1967 - Monterey Pop Festival begins; Monterey, California. *1972 - Red Army Faction member Ulrike Meinhof is captured by police in Langenhagen. * 1972 - Largest single-site hydro-electric power project in Canada starts at Churchill Falls, Labrador. *1976 - Apartheid: A non-violent march by 15,000 students in Soweto, South Africa turns into days of rioting when police open fire on the crowd and kill 566 children. *1977 - Oracle Corporation was incorporated in Redwood Shores, California as Software Development Laboratories (SDL) by Larry Ellison, Bob Miner and Ed Oates. *1978 - Release of Grease movie. *1983 - Yuri Andropov becomes president of the USSR. *1989 - Historic reburial of Imre Nagy, the former Hungarian Prime Minister in Budapest. *1994 - A Chinese operated Tupolev TU-154 crashes 10 minutes after takeoff killing 160. *1996 - First round of voting in the Russian presidential election. *1997 - Dairat Labguer massacre in Algeria; some 50 people killed. *1999 - Thabo Mbeki elected President of South Africa. * 1999 - Maurice Greene sets a new 100m world record at 9.79 seconds. This is the largest drop in a 100m world record in the history of electronic timing from Donovan Bailey's 9.84. *2000 - Israel complies with UN Security Council Resolution 425 after 22 years of it issuance, which calls on Israel to completely withdraw from Lebanon. Israel withdrew from all of Lebanon, except the disputed Sheba Farms. Births *1139 - Emperor Konoe of Japan (d. 1155) *1313 - Giovanni Boccaccio, Italian writer (d. 1375) *1332 - Isabella de Coucy, English princess (d. 1382) *1514 - John Cheke, English classical scholar (d. 1557) *1583 - Axel Oxenstierna, Swedish statesman (d. 1654) *1591 - Joseph Solomon Delmedigo, Italian physician, mathematician, and music theorist (d. 1655) *1606 - Arthur Chichester, Irish soldier (d. 1675) *1612 - Murad IV, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1640) *1613 - John Cleveland, English poet (d. 1658) *1633 - Jean de Thévenot, French traveler and scientist (d. 1667) *1644 - Henrietta Anne Stuart, Princess of Scotland, England and Ireland and Duchess of Orléans (d. 1670) *1713 - Meshech Weare, Governor of New Hamphsire (d. 1786) *1723 - Adam Smith, Scottish philosopher and economist *1738 - Mary Katharine Goddard, American printer and publisher (d. 1816) *1792 - John Linnell, English artist (d. 1882) * 1792 - Sir Thomas Mitchell, Australian explorer (d. 1855) *1801 - Julius Plücker, German mathematician and physicist (d. 1868) *1806 - Edward Davy, English physician, chemist, and inventor (d. 1885) *1813 - Otto Jahn, German archaeologist (d. 1869) *1820 - Athanase Coquerel, French Protestant preacher (d. 1875) *1826 - Constantin von Ettingshausen, Austrian geologist and botanist (d. 1897) *1829 - Geronimo, Apache leader (d. 1909) *1836 - Wesley Merritt, American soldier (d. 1910) *1837 - Ernst Laas, German philosopher (d. 1885) *1838 - Cushman Davis, American politician (d. 1900) *1840 - Ernst Otto Schlick, German engineer (d. 1913) *1858 - King Gustaf V of Sweden (d. 1950) *1874 - Arthur Meighen, ninth Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1960) *1880 - Otto Eisenschiml, Austrian-American chemist and historian (d. 1963) *1888 - Alexander Alexandrovich Friedman, Russian physicist (d. 1925) * 1888 - Peter Stoner, American mathematician, astronomer and Christian apologist (d. 1980) *1890 - Stan Laurel, British-born actor and comedian (d. 1965) *1894 - Norman Kerry, American actor (d. 1956) *1896 - Murray Leinster, American author (d. 1976) *1897 - Elaine Hammerstein, American actress (d. 1948) * 1897 - Georg Wittig, German chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1987) *1902 - Barbara McClintock, American geneticist, Nobel laureate (d. 1992) * 1902 - George Gaylord Simpson, American paleontologist (d. 1984) *1903 - Helen Traubel, American soprano (d. 1972) *1907 - Jack Albertson, American actor (d. 1981) *1909 - Archie Fairley Carr, biologist (d. 1987) *1910 - Juan Velasco, President of Peru (d. 1977) *1912 - Enoch Powell, British politician (d. 1998) *1915 - John Tukey, American statistician (d. 2000) *1916 - Hank Luisetti, American basketball player (d. 2002) *1917 - Katherine Graham, American publisher (d. 2001) * 1917 - Irving Penn, American photographer *1920 - John Howard Griffin, American writer (d. 1980) * 1920 - Raymond U. Lemieux, Canadian scientist (d. 2002) * 1920 - José López Portillo, President of Mexico (d. 2004) *1923 - Ron Flockhart, Scottish racing driver (d. 1962) *1924 - Faith Domergue, American actor (d. 1999) *1927 - Tom Graveney, English cricketer * 1927 - Herbert Lichtenfeld, German author and playwright (d. 2001) *1929 - Ramon Bieri, American actor (d. 2001) *1930 - Vilmos Zsigmond, Hungarian/American cinematographer *1934 - Dame Eileen Atkins, English actress * 1934 - Roger Neilson, Canadian ice hockey coach (d. 2003) * 1934 - William Forsyth Sharpe, American economist, Nobel laureate * 1934 - Elvira Vinogradova, Russian TV persona *1935 - Jim Dine, American artist *1937 - Erich Segal, American author * 1937 - Simeon Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, Tsar of Bulgaria *1938 - James Bolam, English actor * 1938 - Joyce Carol Oates, American novelist * 1938 - Torgny Lindgren, Swedish writer *1939 - Billy Crash Craddock, American country singer *1940 - Neil Goldschmidt, Governor of Oregon *1941 - Aldrich Ames, CIA officer and spy for the Soviet Union * 1941 - Lamont Dozier, American record company executive * 1941 - Mumtaz Hamid Rao, Pakistani journalist *1942 - Giacomo Agostini, Italian motorcyclist * 1942 - Eddie Levert, American singer (The O'Jays) *1943 - Joan Van Ark, American actress *1945 - Claire Alexander, Canadian ice hockey player * 1945 - Lucienne Robillard, Canadian politician *1946 - Derek Sanderson, Canadian ice hockey player *1947 - -minu, Swiss columnist and writer *1948 - Ron LeFlore, American baseball player *1949 - Paulo César, Brazilian footballer *1951 - Roberto Durán, Panamanian boxer *1952 - George Papandreou, Greek politician * 1952 - Gino Vannelli, Canadian singer and songwriter *1953 - Ian Mosley, British drummer (Marillion) * 1953 - Valerie Mahaffey, American actress *1955 - Laurie Metcalf, American actress *1958 - Jóhannes Helgason, Icelandic guitarist (Þeyr) *1959 - Warrior, American professional wrestler *1960 - Peter Sterling, Australian rugby league footballer *1961 - Steve Larmer, Canadian ice hockey player *1962 - Wally Joyner, American baseball player * 1962 - Femi Kuti, Nigerian Afrobeat Musician * 1962 - Arnold Vosloo, South African actor * 1962 - Anthony Wong Yiu Ming, Hong Kong singer, composer and producer *1963 - Jim Fullington, American professional wrestler *1966 - Adrienne Shelly, American actress, director and screenwriter (d. 2006) * 1966 - Jan Železný, Czech athlete *1967 - John Franklin, American actor *1969 - Mark Crossley, Welsh footballer *1970 - Clifton Collins Jr., American actor * 1970 - Cobi Jones, American soccer player * 1970 - Phil Mickelson, American golfer *1971 - Derek R. Audette, Canadian artist and poet * 1971 - Chris Gomez, American baseball player * 1971 - Tupac Shakur, aka 2Pac, American rapper (d. 1996) *1972 - John Cho, Korean-American actor *1973 - Nikos Machlas, Greek footballer *1976 - Edwin Tenorio, Ecuadorian footballer *1977 - Kerry Wood, American baseball player *1978 - Daniel Brühl, German actor * 1978 - Dainius Zubrus, Lithuanian ice hockey player * 1978 - Jasmine Leong, Chinese Malaysian singer *1979 - Lyndsey Marshal, British film/stage/television actress *1980 - Nehir Erdoğan, Turkish actress * 1980 - Brad Gushue, Canadian curler * 1980 - Martin Stranzl, Austrian footballer * 1980 - Joey Yung, Hong Kong singer * 1980 - Daré Nibombé, Togolese footballer *1981 - Benjamin Becker, German tennis player * 1981 - Kevin Bieksa, Canadian ice hockey player * 1981 - Ben Kweller, American singer/songwriter *1982 - May Andersen, Danish supermodel * 1982 - Matt Costa, American singer/songwriter * 1982 - Missy Peregrym, Canadian actress * 1982 - Chris Wingert, American soccer player *1983 - Armend Dallku, Albanian footballer *1984 - Steven Whittaker, Scottish Footballer * 1984 - Rick Nash, Canadian ice hockey player *1986 - Urby Emanuelson, Dutch footballer *1986 - Farhad Reza, Bangladeshi Cricketer * 1986 - Rodrigo Defendi, Brazilian footballer * 1986 - Fernando Muslera, Uruguayan footballer *1987 - Diana DeGarmo, American singer * 1987 - Per Ciljan Skjelbred, Norwegian footballer *1988 - Keshia Chante, Canadian singer *1988 - Leeland Dayton Mooring, American Musician of [[Wikipedia:Leeland|Leeland]) Deaths *1216 - Pope Innocent III *1397 - Philip of Artois, French soldier (b. 1358) *1464 - Roger van der Weyden, Flemish painter (b. 1399) *1468 - Jean Le Fevre, Burgundian chronicler (b. ca. 1395) *1622 - Alexander Seton, Chancellor of Scotland (b. 1555) *1623 - Christian, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg-Wolfenbüttel, German Protestant military leader (b. 1599) *1666 - Richard Fanshawe, English poet, translator, and diplomat (b. 1608) *1671 - Stenka Razin, Cossack rebel leader (executed) *1707 - Marie d'Orleans-Longueville, sovereign princess of Neuchâtel and writer (b. 1625) *1722 - John Churchill, English general (b. 1650) *1749 - Johann Baptista Ruffini, Italian trader (b. 1672) *1752 - Giulio Alberoni, Spanish cardinal (b. 1664) * 1752 - Joseph Butler, English philosopher (b. 1692) *1777 - Jean-Baptiste-Louis Gresset, French poet and dramatist (b. 1709) *1778 - Konrad Ekhof, German actor (b. 1720) *1779 - Sir Francis Bernard, Governor of New Jersey and Massachusetts (b. 1712) *1804 - Johann Adam Hiller, German composer (b. 1728) *1824 - Charles-François Lebrun, Third Consul of France (b. 1739) *1849 - Wilhelm Martin Leberecht de Wette, German theologian (b. 1780) *1850 - William Lawson explorer of New South Wales, Australia (b. 1774) *1855 - John Gorrie, American physician (b. 1803) *1858 - John Snow, English obstetrician (b. 1813) *1866 - Joseph Méry French poet (b. 1798) *1869 - Charles Sturt, English explorer (b. 1795) *1872 - Norman MacLeod, Scottish clergyman (b. 1812) *1878 - Crawford Long, American physician (b. 1815) *1881 - Sir Josiah Mason, English manufacturer (b. 1795) *1885 - Wilhelm Camphausen, German painter (b. 1818) *1902 - Ernst Schröder, German mathematician (b. 1841) *1925 - Chittaranjan Das, Indian patriot and freedom fighter (b. 1870) * 1925 - Emmett Hardy, American musician (b. 1903) *1928 - Dr. Mark Keppel, County Superintendent of Los Angeles County Schools from 1902-1928 (b. 1867) *1929 - Bramwell Booth, the 2nd General of The Salvation Army (b. 1856) *1930 - Ezra Fitch, Abercrombie & Fitch founder (b. 1866) * 1930 - Elmer Ambrose Sperry, American inventor (b. 1860) *1939 - Chick Webb, American jazz drummer and big band leader (b. 1905) *1940 - DuBose Heyward, American writer (b. 1885) *1944 - Marc Bloch, French historian (executed) (b. 1886) *1952 - Andrew Lawson, Scottish-American geologist, first to map the entire San Andreas Fault (b. 1861) *1953 - Margaret Bondfield, English politician and feminist (b. 1873) *1955 - Ozias Leduc, Quebec painter (b. 1864) *1958 - Imre Nagy, Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1895) *1959 - George Reeves, American actor (b. 1914) *1961 - Marcel Junod, Swiss physician (b. 1904) *1969 - Harold Alexander, British military commander (b. 1891) *1970 - Heino Eller, Estonian composer (b. 1887) * 1970 - Brian Piccolo, American football player (b. 1943) *1971 - Lord Reith, British broadcast executive (b. 1889) *1977 - Wernher von Braun, German-born rocket scientist (b. 1912) *1979 - Ignatius Kutu Acheamphong, Ghanaian dictator (b. 1931) * 1979 - Nicholas Ray, American film director (b. 1911) *1981 - Jule Gregory Charney, American meteorologist (b. 1917) *1982 - James Honeyman-Scott, English guitarist and songwriter (The Pretenders) (b. 1956) *1984 - Lew Andreas, American basketball coach (b. 1895) *1986 - Maurice Duruflé, French composer and organist (b. 1902) *1988 - Miguel Piñero, Puerto Rican playwright, actor, and co-founder of the Nuyorican Poets Cafe. (b. 1946) *1990 - Megan Leigh, American porn star (b. 1964) *1993 - Lindsay Hassett, Australian cricketer (b. 1913) *1994 - Kristen Pfaff, American bass guitarist (Hole) (b. 1967) *1996 - Mel Allen, American baseball announcer (b. 1913) * 1996 - Curt Swan, American comic book artist (b. 1920) *1999 - David Edward Sutch, British musician (b. 1940) *2000 - Empress Kōjun of Japan (b. 1903) *2003 - Pierre Bourgault, French Canadian politician (b. 1934) * 2003 - Georg Henrik von Wright, Finnish-Swedish philosopher (b. 1916) *2004 - Thanom Kittikachorn, Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1912) *2005 - Enrique Laguerre, Puerto Rican writer (b. 1906) *2006 - Igor Śmiałowski, Polish actor (b. 1917) * 2006 - Alireza Shapour Shahbazi, Iranian archaeologist, (b. 1942) *2007 - Grand Ayatollah Fazel Lankarani, (b. 1931) Holidays and observances *South Africa - Youth Day. *Bloomsday, in honour of Leopold Bloom, the hero of James Joyce's Ulysses set on 16 June, 1904. Liturgical feasts Feast of the Roman Catholic Church * Saint Benno * Saint John Regis, patron of medical social workers. * Saint Julitta and Saint Quiricus * Saint Lutgart of Tongeren (died 1246, patron saint of the Flemish National Movement) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June